Eiri Haruna
Eiri Haruna is the lead guitarist of both Velvet Vendetta and Liquid Pistol . Basic Stats Full Name: HARUNA Eiri (春名瑛里; Haruna Eiri) Aliases and Nicknames: Hantaro Eiri surname, Ei-chan, Princess Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 18, GDR, 20 sequel, 23 RP age Birthdate: 02 December Fire Blood Type: B Hometown: '''Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan '''Languages: Japanese. Occupation: Guitarist for Liquid Pistol, and later Velvet Vendetta Appearance HEIGHT: 5'10"/178cm WEIGHT: 135-150lb/61-68kg Body: A slim little twig of a boy, Eiri has only enough body fat to be comfortable. What weight he does have he seems to carry exclusively on his ass, giving him a hippy frame. He's lacking for muscles, and when he's really low on weight, you can see the bottom of his ribs. Usually Haruna keeps him fatter than that. Hair: Falls to his neck in thick black waves. It's slightly choppy and styled, an asiamullet. He has a bang that he can let cover his face, but he usually tucks it to the side a little. Eyes: Gray, but crystal-like. Very pale, but not cloudy in the least. Skin: Asian-toned but fair, from years of staying indoors. It is so fair that there's the slightest hint he isn't 100% Japanese (though he'd never admit to it). Voice: High, teenaged. It is a low woman's voice, classed somewhere near an alto. Shockingly, his voice was higher before puberty. Clothing: Eiri likes punkier clothing and nerdy shirts. His favorite pants are loose-legged, though he wears skinny jeans on occasion. If it were all up to Eiri he'd shop thrifty, but since shopping on Haruna's budget with Haruna's tastes, Eiri has started to wear name-brand, trendy emo clothing right as it comes off the models on the runway. His favorite piece of clothing is still a soft purple hoodie, and his clothing consists of mostly black, purple, and red. Additional: '''As of the GDR sequel, Eiri has a piercing in his tongue. Personality Eiri is best known as a little bitch, an asshole, or a jerk. He is outwardly the most annoying person you could ever hope to not be stuck in a room with. He intentionally neglects tact, and enjoys getting a rise out of other people. He is lazy, and he'd much rather spend his day inside playing video games and MMORPGs than see the sunlight. His demanding demeanor and snottishness that is only excusable for royalty has earned him the nickname Princess. Because of Eiri's neglected childhood, he is constantly seeking attention, negative or positive. He refuses to have a good attitude, so even when he insists he'd rather be left alone, he doesn't mean it. Eiri frequently lies, usually about himself to cover up weakness. He even hates to smile, thinking that smiling makes one vulnerable. He is always playing hard-to-get, even with his husband. He is always most honest during sex. His favorite feeling in the world is being held by a sleeping Haruna. In the days before he met Haruna, he frequently drowned his feelings in alcohol. These days, though he's still a snot, Eiri drinks less and is comforted by Haruna's presence. Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: Playing his guitar, FPSs, MMOs, RPGs, etc., Sex, Aliens, Paranormal Food and Drink: Lemon-ginger dressed salads, Shrimp, fruity girly drinks. Fragrance: Natural Cigarette: Whatever Runa's Smoking Music: SOLDAT, hard rock, light rock, trance techno Clothing: Sexpot Revenge, other punk brands Underwear: black boxerbriefs Animal: Ocelot, Snakes Season: Winter Place: Countryside, Mt. Fuji, Zurich. Book: Science Fiction, Orson Scott Card, etc. Movie: Thrillers, Action flicks, Psycological Horrors. Subject: Physics Sport: Aussie-rules football (for the men and their shorts) Lucky Number: 3 Sexual: Men, of the asian variety. He likes them femme, androgyne, or at least metro, be they seme or uke. Other Likes: '''Ménage à trois '''Dislikes: fatty foods, ugly people, women, being made fun of. Fears: being abandoned, ignored, alone. Disgusts: Women, farts and belches, anyone watching him in the bathroom Traits Quirks: Can ambidexerously play the guitar. Refuses to spend money on all but the most essential of things-- usually spends Haruna's. Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INTP IQ: 125 Wechsler, Exceptionally bright (despite how he behaves) Political Views: Votes with the GLBTQ. Religion: Apathetic Background Eiri lived a fairly comfortable childhood, but was always neglected. His father worked dawn to dusk, coming home only as Eiri went to bed to drink obnoxiously and antagonize his wife. His mother worked equally long hours, coming home just to put Eiri to bed. He woke up with not just his lunch packed, but his breakfast ready, and dinner wrapped up in the fridge. He had only the occasional friend, preferring to spend his time at home with his gameboy, hoping to see his mother before she passed out in her bedroom. He spent much of his young life waiting for attention to come to him. Puberty struck relatively uneventfully for Eiri, noting only that the boys he'd often watch playing soccer on the field suddenly grew more interesting and attractive. He never developed feelings for girls. He was outed at a school dance when a boy he'd been watching asked him to join in, and was, for the rest of his junior high career, ridiculed for being a shy, nerdy gay. He made fast friends with Ryuuken, an outgoing prettyboy who could care less about the labels, and was happy to reach out to the boy in need. As Eiri grew into highschool he became more of what he's known for now: a snotty asshole and a needy bitch. His reputation as gay preceded him, and Eiri began to snap at his aggressors, inviting the many hours trapped in lockers that were to come. Being friends with Ryuuken made him more outgoing and ballsy, and at the same time, Eiri had started to enjoy people finally paying attention to him. Not to seem weak in the face of everyone calling him pathetic, Eiri adopted a cool and snarky attitude towards everything, and everyone. In highschool he met the other three men who would join Ryuuken's pet project and start a band upon their graduation. A group of general misfits and would-be dropouts, the group spent evenings drinking underage and writing music. This unlikely-to-succeed combonation yielded a unique sound for Liquid Pistol, that was carried to perfection with Eiri's prodigious guitar talent. They landed a few gigs through the end of their highschool careers, and made a pitch to Monochrome Sky that landed them a record lable just a few months later. On his first real tour with Liquid Pistol, the band was paired with SOLDAT for promotional purposes. Eiri met his husband-to-be there, though he disliked him completely. He was the figurehead of a band that Eiri needed to overcome, and the rumoured object of his crush's eyes. Eiri antagonized him to the point of assault and rape, and he still wears one of his bicuspids around his neck as a pendant, from when Haruna punched him so hard it dislodged. However, Eiri found himself seduced (possibly by his own increasingly masochistic tendencies) and found in Haruna the sort of affectionate attention he'd been craving his whole life. That doesn't mean he's stopped antagonizing him, of course. Not in the slightest. Relationships Lovers *Shousuke Haruna: husband. Eiri met Haruna during his first tour in Liquid Pistol, where his cutthroat rivalry devolved into assault, rape, and most unusually, love. Eiri's miserable attitude frequently wears on this relationship, but the two are more perfect for each other than they will ever know. Friends *Ryuuken Ichijoji: friend. Ryuu was Eiri's only friend through junior high and highschool, and the one who introduced him to guitar. They got along because Ryuu completely ignored Eiri's negativity-- Eiri continues to think of Ryuu as completely thick-headed. Ryuu was also the man responsible for protecting Eiri from the bullies that he freqently pissed off. *Mikki Jung : friend. Eiri met him through the band, and Eiri quickly regarded Mikki as his favorite person to play video games with. They share a lot of nerdy interests. *Maru Takahashi: friend. Maru is too bubbly and clingy to shake off, but Eiri doesn't mind having him around. Listening to him can grate on the nerves, but he's worth it for the eye candy. He also likes Maru because he's huggy, so that Eiri never needs to ask for a hug (and ruin his image) when he needs one. *Masaki Yamato: colleague. Eiri respects his skill with the guitar and likes his laid-back nature. He's also his spouse's best friend. Eiri has, usually without Haruna's notice, smoked some pot with Masaki on a few occasions. Family *Ayume Hoshirin : mother. She cared deeply for Eiri, but had very little time to care for him because of her demanding career. *Kojiro Haruna : blood father: Eiri didn't know he was even a bastard child for the longest time, and he was introduced to his blood father for the first time as his father-in-law. He loves his blood father, even if he never knew him as a kid. He also thinks he's painfully attractive. *?? Hantaro: father: This man was Ayume's husband until suffering a coronary, which took his life. He was an obese street cop whose career also prevented him from caring much for Eiri, but he also didn't care much for Eiri. He was a stubborn and selfish man whom Eiri despised, and later inspired Eiri's teenage anorexia for fear of turning out like his dad. *Shousuke Haruna : half-brother. Eiri's mother was the only one to know of this relation for a long time, but Eiri doesn't mind being related. Pets *Snake: white ball python. Eiri keeps him in a big glass display case in the living room, next to the TV where he plays games. Additional Info and Trivia *Excells at the guitar, and is a natural with similar string instruments. He's regarded as one of the best guitarists in his country, but he has no notable skills besides that. *Eiri is so bad at cooking that he burns ramen. He can bake a decently tasty cake, however, his creations are usually lumpy and off-color. *He's great at math and science, but never would have gotten into a good university with his apathetic grades in high school. He had no plans for the future before joining Liquid Pistol. *He had a crush on Nena for much of his young life, and it got him into music. He originally tried to learn piano. *Eiri unintentionally came out at a Junior High school social, where he danced with another boy. The girls made fun of them, and Eiri's date transferred to avoid the ridicule. Eiri was left with a longstanding disgust towards women. *His guitar's name is Matsuda-chan. *He drinks like a fish, though he has a low tolerance for alcohol. He likes beer because it means he can keep drinking longer. There was a period of his life that he preferred being drunk to sober, but he drinks less frequently now. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Sagittarius Category:Asian Category:Loki's Characters Category:Uke